L'effet Malefoy
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: Drago obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Ne l'oubliez jamais, vous risqueriez de l'apprendre à vos dépends.


**Note de l'auteur : _Guess who's back ? Back again ? RED' is back. Tell a friend !_**

**Un ONE SHOT que je viens d'écrire... Bonne lecture mes petits ! **

**Pour la musique je vous conseille vivement : **_The Neighbourhood - Say My Name / Cry Me A River_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'effet Malefoy<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Daphnée Greengrass était une jolie fille, c'était ce que l'on remarquait d'emblée lorsqu'on l'apercevait.

Des cheveux d'un blond brillants à la texture lisse qui venait caresser ses épaules frêles. Des yeux légèrement vairons dont la couleur restait indéterminée et variait selon l'éclairage, et dont les paupières étaient noircies par le maquillage. Il y avait aussi son nez pointu et ses lèvres roses pleines. L'image d'un véritable cliché vivant qu'elle réussissait d'ailleurs très bien a entretenir. Si bien, que l'on venait à se demander si cette fille était complètement idiote ou si elle se jouait de vous. Elle avait ce sourire, qui lui était propre. Le coin de ses lèvres se soulevait légèrement, railleur. Et rarement il arrivait que le second coin se soulève également. A cet instant, la raillerie se transformait en amusement et pour une personne côtoyant Daphnée, il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant que cela.

Daphnée trainait avec les plus pestes réputées de Serpentard. Comptez Pansy Parkinson, Kathlyn Leezby et Dakota Mango. Les quatre réunies ensemble formaient un véritable gang qui aurait fait frémir n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Pour des raisons bien différentes, bien évidemment. Les autres filles de Serpentard ressentaient une certes crainte mêlée à de l'admiration, quant à celles des autres maison, le sentiment de peur et de mépris étaient beaucoup plus dominant. Et pour ce qui est des garçons... l'avis restait partagé. Si la majorité étaient envouté par leur physique attrayants, d'autres, bien conscient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais a capturer leur attention, les critiquaient avec discrétion, commentant le manque de pudeur de Kathlyn, les lèvres rougies de Dakota ou même les prouesses de Pansy.

Elles se distinguaient chacune par des traits bien différents. Daphnée maniait le sarcasme avec génie, Kathlyn était une manipulatrice hors pair, Pansy avait le talent de diriger les foules et Dakota une sociabilité impressionnante. Que vous le croyez ou non, ces filles jouaient énormément de l'image qu'elles renvoyaient. En particulier Pansy, ayant la réputation d'être la reine des imbéciles qui se révélait au finale être une fine stratège. Daphnée le savait, tout comme les autres filles de la bande. Une sorte de respect mutuel était instauré, basé au finale sur les capacités de chacune à conduire a la perte des autres.

Ce jour-là, les quatre filles s'étaient réunies dans les toilettes des filles après s'être assuré de faire déguerpir les malheureuses qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée d'avoir la vessie pleine. Daphnée s'observait dans le miroir, en faisant la moue. Le coin de ses lèvres tombait, signe d'un mécontentement alors qu'elle remettait son chemisier rouge en place, distraitement. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Drago qui avait embrassé Nina , une quatrième année qu'elle méprisait, de façon langoureuse tout en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il la cherchait réellement. Ce n'était pas la première fille qu'il embrassait de manière flagrante alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Kathlyn n'émit pas de commentaire, elle savait. Dakota brisa le silence, faisant de grand pas dans la pièce, faisant virevolté avec souplesse sa robe.

-On pourrait noyer Nina dans une cuvette ? suggéra la jeune Mango, ou bien, lui lancer ce sort de crache limace que Weasley s'était lui même infligé en deuxième année. Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal.

Daphnée caressa une nouvelle fois le premier bouton de son chemisier et finis par le détacher, laissant une vue dégagée sur sa peau pâle et la naissance de ses seins. Pansy s'approcha d'elle et lança :

-Flirt avec Blaise.

Les trois filles la dévisagèrent silencieusement. Pansy, remarquant qu'elle détenait leur attention, développa son idée.

-On a compris votre petit cirque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous cherchez tous les deux à vous rendre jaloux mais si tu veux vraiment le toucher... Blaise serait la meilleure cible. Et tout le monde sait qu'il en pince pour toi.

Parkinson avait raison. Les filles savaient que Daphnée et Drago entretenaient une relation étrange depuis la troisième année. Ils passaient leur temps à se nuire. Jamais personne ne les avait vu se tenir la main ou se prendre dans les bras. Il n'y avait que les baisers possessifs de l'un et de l'autre qui était exposé en public. Une manière de défier quiconque de toucher à ce qui leur appartenait. Pas de tendresse, c'était simple. Le but du jeu était de pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements jusqu'à le faire craquer. Daphnée était la reine de l'impassibilité, elle n'aurait jamais retenu Drago. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de scène ou prétendu qu'il l'avait blesser. Cela aurait signifié qu'il comptait pour elle et qu'elle avait un cœur, ce dont elle avait encore du mal à croire.

-Tu veux que Blaise meurt prématurément ? contra Kathlyn, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je l'aime bien ce petit gars. Il me fait rire parfois.

Dakota se mordit les lèvres et toisant distraitement la porte.

-L'idée est bonne, Drago deviendrait fou mais le problème est que Blaise risque d'y passer. Et ce serait bête parce qu'en plus c'est un bon coup.

Daphnée resta silencieuse, l'idée la séduisait mais en même temps, ce serait mal de profiter de Blaise, sachant qu'il avait un faible pour elle, non? Elle ne pouvait pas, il avait toujours été gentil et protecteur avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

-Pas Blaise, décréta Daphnée.

Le visage de Parkinson s'illumina et elle frappa dans ses mains.

-Je sais ! Ah, alors là, Drago va vraiment mourir de colère. Et toi, il va te détester aussi, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le coin des lèvres de Daphnée s'étira, tandis que son expression se modifiait sous la surprise.

-Ah oui ? Et, qui est l'heureux élu ?

Pansy se pencha en avant comme si elle allait partagé le secret le plus important de la terre, et d'une voix sensuelle, elle lâcha :

-Weasley.

Le sourire de Daphnée se décomposa tandis que Kathlyn et Dakota explosaient de rire.

-Tu te fou de moi, j'espère ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Salut, Weasley, fit Daphnée .

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers elle et sursauta. Merlin, elle lui avait fait peur. Il était venu à la bibliotheque pour voir Hermione mais elle l'avait intercepté avant qu'il n'atteigne les rayons reculée dans lesquelles la Griffondor se trouvait. Il détailla ses yeux froids qui lui lançaient des éclaires et regarda derrière lui avec maladresse. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait au fait ? Lorsqu'il planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien, toujours aussi désorienté, il vit les yeux de Greengrass rouler de lassitude.

-Hum... Salut, Daphnée ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous faisait le petit gars ? Lui qui passait la majorité à se moquer de cette garce et ses copines, se mettait désormais à l'appeler par son prénom ? Bientôt il se mettrait à lui baiser les pieds si ça continuait et là ça deviendrait vraiment...

-_Greengrass_, se reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre pied lorsqu'il aperçut la naissance de ses seins. Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment parfaite. Enfin, au niveau du corps bien sûr. Une taille fine, des seins superbes, de longues jambes. Et c'était sans parler de elle son cul qui était vraiment a damn...

-Tu pourrais m'aider pour un article de Quidditch ? Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle glissa un mèche blonde derrière son oreille en se mordant un petit bout de lèvre. Ron observa le spectacle sans rien dire puis finit par se reprendre, la mine dure.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps. En fait j'allais justement rejoindre Hermione, si tu veux bien...

Il commença à la contourner mais elle le stoppa en saisissant son poignet. Elle avait la peau douce, et ses yeux ne cessaient de transcender son petit être.

-Aller, s'il te plaît Weasley. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes. Promis.

Et là, elle lui fit son petit sourire en coin.

Il récupéra sa main et s'éloigna de son corps trop tentateur.

-J'ai dit _non_.

Le sourire tomba, laissant place à un rictus moqueur.

-Bon et bien, va retrouver Granger. De toute façon, il faut que tu t'occupe d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Ron l'observa les sourcils foncés et regarda autour d'eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Tu sais le _bébé_, murmura-t-elle en mimant un ventre arrondie. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fricote sans se protéger.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Comme si on avait pas assez de Weasley à Poudlard... soupira t-elle.

Ron la regarda comme si elle sortait d'une autre planète.

-Mais enfin, Hermione n'est pas enceinte !

Daphnée fit mine d'être surprise.

-Ah bon? En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai dit à Dakota, qui la répété à... Enfin tu connais Dakota, elle a un réseau impressionnant d'amis dans toutes les maisons.

Un garçon de Serdaigle qui passait s'approcha et frappa amicalement son épaule.

-Félicitation, gros !

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Weasley abasourdit.

-Tu vois, commenta distraitement Daphnée. Mais... Je pourrais arranger ça, si tu acceptes de m'aider. Cinq minutes est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

* * *

><p>Les cinq minutes se transformèrent en une demie heure. Daphnée s'amusait à frôler son tibia du bout de son pied sans jamais rien laisser paraître sur son expression, si ce n'est une once d'un sourire sadique. Ron parlait, perdant ses mots lorsqu'elle se penchait en avant pour rédiger sur son parchemin ce qu'il lui disait, puis il finissait par se ressaisir en regardant ailleurs. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à reprendre contenance, c'était à ce moment précis que le pied de Daphnée se baladait sous la table. Il se contentait de s'écarter en lui lançant un regard noir. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour paraitre impassible, Daphnée voyait très bien son trouble. Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin cette fois, par pur expérience. Lorsque son pied atteignit l'entrejambe de Ron, il l'attrapa par la cheville pour l'écarter. Trop tard. Daphnée avait sentit la bosse dure qui s'était formée.<p>

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? grogna Ron avec colère.

Daphnée feint d'être indignée.

-Tu bandes ?

-Arrête de jouer aux idiotes, depuis tout à l'heure tu essayes... de me séduire.

Lui aussi du trouver ça ridicule car il eut du mal à prononcer ce mot sans grimacer.

-C'était un test pour voir si tu ferais un père fidèle a Granger et... décidément il faut croire que tu as échoué.

Elle crut qu'il allait explosé.

-Non mais je rêve ! Premièrement Hermione n'est pas enceinte. Nous ne sortons même pas ensemble. Et deuxièmement... Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Non mais tu t'es vu avec ta chemise rouge déboutonnée et tes caresses... Tu... Tu..

Il se leva , tira sa robe de sorcier pour cacher son érection et s'en alla en un dernier regard de colère.

Daphnée resta quelques secondes silencieuse, un sourire aux lèvres. En dépits de toutes les insultes qu'on lui proférait, Weasley était un marrant.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, elle croisa Drago dans les couloirs. Il lui adressa un sourire sardonique à laquelle elle répondit par une esquisse de sourire. Merlin, elle mourait d'envie de le gifler et de lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries.<p>

-Nina, alors ? lança Daphnée s'en laisser transparaître nul émotion. C'est la première fois que je te vois faire une faute de mauvais goût.

-C'est parce que tu as oublié de te compter, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Ils se défièrent silencieusement, a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il embrassa ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de s'écarter.

-Je ne suis pas une faute, mais un miracle. Nuance. Peu de filles supporteraient tes scènes ridicules.

-Tu es jalouse ? souffla-t-il avant de mordre la lèvre de Daphnée.

-Mais de _quoi _devrais-je être jalouse ? contra-t-elle avant de caresser sa joue et planter fermement son regard dans le sien.

Il lui sourit avant de poser ses main près de ses hanches et de la rapprocher près d'elle.

-Si tu me veux que pour toi, tu n'as qu'à le demander, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que son ventre se contractait. C'était impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais pu demander à quiconque de rester. Et encore moins de lui appartenir.

-Qui a dit que je voulais de toi ? Pauvre prétentieux murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Il balada ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il caressa avant de rapprocher le bassin de Daphnée du sien.

-Ton désir pour moi n'est un secret pour personne, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il la défia de dire le contraire. Les lèvres de Daphnée finirent par rencontrer de nouveau celle de Drago. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair, le griffant, tandis que leurs langues se frôlaient, dansant de manière érotique et que les mains de Drago se faisait plus insistantes. Il la pressa contre le mur le plus proche, calant une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens et elle se rendit compte que ses pupilles étaient dilatés. Il caressa le coin des lèvres de Daphnée où un sourire moquer s'était logé.

-Tu me rends barge, lui confia-t-il en l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de détourner le regard.

Le cœur de Daphnée loupa un battement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années et jamais il ne lui avait dit des mots... _comme ça_. Sa phrase avait tout de banal si quelqu'un d'autres l'avait prononcé, mais là il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle le fixait, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il l'avait laisser sans mot. Elle se rendit compte qu'il regrettait aussitôt sa phrase car il évitait son regard depuis qu'il l'avait dite.

-Je vais y aller, lança-t-il en reprenant sa froideur habituel.

Il se détacha d'elle et commença à s'éloigner mais elle le rattrapa. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Elle l'embrassa avec violence, remontant ses mains le long de son torse pour les lier derrière sa nuque. Elle s'écarta ensuite, haletante. Il la détaillait de ses yeux inquisiteur.

-N'approche plus d'autres filles, fit-elle avec sérieux.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent discrètement en sourire satisfait.

Il sut qu'il avait _enfin_ gagné.

* * *

><p>C<p>

**Salut à tous ! **

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à poster un avis ou à l'ajouter dans vos favoris **

**(Drago viendra vous remercier en personne et de façon chaleureuse - if you know what I mean- )**

**Je songeais à développer cet OS en 3 autres parties centré sur les autres personnages, Kathlyn, Dakota puis Pansy. Mais bon il faut avant tout savoir si cette histoire plaît à quelqu'un ^^**

**Bisous,**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY! **


End file.
